The merits of breast-feeding are well documented in the scientific literature. A number of advantages have been noted which include nutritional, immunological, psychological and other general health advantages. A list of the merits of human breast milk as compared to artificial feed or formula would include ideal nutritional content, better absorption, fewer food related allergies, more favorable psychological development, better immunological defenses, and a substantial economic advantage. Another benefit to exclusive breast-feeding includes positive effects on development of an infant's oral cavity resulting in proper alignment of teeth and other related benefits.
For various reasons, however, exclusive breast-feeding is not always possible. An example of this would be where a nursing mother cannot produce enough breast milk to feed her infant. In such cases, an artificial feed may be used to supplement breast-feeding. A nursing mother returning to work may employ a breast pump to express milk to be given to her infant at a later time. In the event that an infant is fed with an artificial formula or previously expressed breast milk, it is conventional that a bottle provided with an artificial nipple is used to feed the infant.
The mechanical aspects of breast-feeding are significantly different compared to that of bottle-feeding. In breast-fed babies, the tongue action appears to be of rolling or peristaltic motion. However, the tongue action for bottle-fed babies is often considered to be more piston-like or a squeezing motion. In order to stop the abundant flow of milk from a bottle with an artificial nipple having a large hole in the end, infants might be forced to hold the tongue up against the hole of the nipple to prevent the formula from gushing forth. This abnormal activity of the tongue is referred to as tongue thrust or deviate swallow. When breast-fed babies are not sucking or swallowing, they may rest with the nipple moderately indented by the tongue, while bottle-fed babies rest with the teat expanded, i.e., indenting the tongue. The differences between the tongue movements and rest position of the tongue and breast-fed and bottle-fed babies are probably due to the properties of the artificial nipple.
The undesirable effects of existing artificial nipples are often permanent and correction later in life is difficult due at least in part to effected muscle development. The shape of a breast nipple is dictated by the internal geometry of the infant's mouth during breast-feeding. However, an artificial teat is already formed with a specific shape and is made from a material stiffer than breast tissue.
Recent research suggests that in the early stages of oral cavity development, the palette is almost as malleable as softened wax. As a result, children who are bottle-fed are nearly twice as likely to have malocclusions as children who are breast-fed. In the same way that finger sucking and use of a pacifier-like object has been found to increase the prevalence of malocclusions it is now believed that use of a conventional artificial nipple also impacts negatively upon formation of the oral cavity.
A demand therefore exists for an artificial nipple that more closely mimics that of a natural breast and reduces or eliminates the impact of bottle-feeding with respect to oral development. The present invention is believed to satisfy this demand.